There Are No Friends In Hell
by SashaMorwood
Summary: Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! Abigail's only goal was to survive. To get out of this alive. But she needed Cato to do that.   Cato/OC  Changed the order of things a bit. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

ooAbigail had been watching them for a few days now. There were 4 in total. All of them career tributes. Cato and Clove she knew, as they were both from her district, although she doubted they knew who she was.  
>Abigail's father liked to pretend that she didn't exist and her mother died when she was just 9 years old. Ten years on, Abigail had learned to take care of herself, to trust no one and to never let anyone get close enough to hurt her.<br>The people in the Capitol were getting bored, no one had died in a few days and the Hunger Games was losing its viewers, so they sent in Abigail to speed things along.  
>Abigail was a tracker and a born killer from District 2, another career tribute. Usually only 2 tributes from each district were allowed to enter the arena, but the Capitol was getting desperate.<br>~~~~

When she arrived, Abigail found several supplies leftover from what appeared to be a burnt out camp; a canteen filled with water, some dried fruit, a knife and a length of rope. She had been using the rope to keep herself steady whilst sleeping in the trees every night and the knife, well, you can guess what she used that for.  
>It took her eight hours to find Cato and the others. They didn't even notice her following them and she soon learned that they only had one objective: to kill the girl from District 12. Katniss Everdeen. They believed Peeta to be dead or dying so she was their main focus.<br>Before the tributes settled down to dinner, Clove and another boy named Marvel searched the entire area for other tributes. They didn't think to check the trees.  
>Abigail watched then as Clove lit a fire and sat down with Cato to discuss battle strategies. The two other tributes merely sat and listened in. She decided that tonight was the time to introduce herself.<p>

"...the lake is the main source of water, we need to-"  
>"Hello."<br>Clove jumped up and threw her knife in the direction of the voice. It was two inches too low. Abigail was crouched on one of the lowest branches of the willow tree, just a few feet from the fire.  
>She tilted her head slightly to the right and stared at them all. All of them had their weapons drawn.<br>Cato was the first to speak, "Who the hell are you?" His voice was rough and demanding.  
>"Name's Abigail, I'm the new tribute." She smiled at them menacingly.<br>"Since when was there a new tribute? We haven't heard anything." Said the blonde haired girl. Abigail didn't know her name.  
>Abigail chuckled to herself, "That's because you haven't been listening. It was on the announcement three days ago."<br>"Why are we even talking to this girl? Just kill her already!" announced Clove. Abigail wasn't paying attention to her. She was staring at Cato and he was staring back. He had recognised her from somewhere. He just couldn't remember where. Slowly he withdrew his knife and edged towards her. Abigail jumped down from the branch, landing on her feet. She removed her own knife from her back pocket –apparently knives were the preferred form of weaponry- and glared at him.  
>What was he waiting for? An invitation? She took a step towards him but he took a step back. She smirked, "Well? Are you going to kill me or not Cato?" she asked.<br>His frown turned into a pleasantly surprised smirk, "You know my name?"  
>"Oh yes, I've been watching your little 'pack' for a few days now. Quite the alliance you've got here. I'm not one for team work but who am I to judge? I just got here."<br>Clove glared at her, "Enough already!" she charged at Abigail.  
>Abigail was ready for her. She grabbed her wrist and bent it back. The knife dropped to the floor as Clove gave out a yell. She kneed her in the stomach and Clove dropped to the ground. Abigail grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. She shoved Clove in front of her so the others could see and held a knife to her throat.<br>"Hey, take it easy now, we're all friends here..." began Marvel.  
>Abigail smirked, "There are no friends in hell...Only tributes from the same district can win this thing and I don't intend on dying here." The knife was now pressing against Clove's skin, drawing blood.<br>Abigail turned to Cato who was now scowling at her, "Face it, if you want to get out of here alive, you need me."  
>She released Clove who fell to the ground, clutching her throat and Abigail held up her knife in surrender. Cato looked at her and then back to Clove. They were all from the same district. The three toughest career tributes, and only two would get out alive.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

That night the pack had a new member, much to Clove's annoyance. They only let Abigail in on one condition:

She would help them find and kill Katniss Everdeen.

That part was easy. She had found Katniss a few days ago. It wouldn't take her too long to pick up her trail again.  
>So she led them through the dense forest, back to where she saw her last.<br>It took them four hours to reach it so they had plenty of time to chat, not that Abigail did much of the talking. She listened instead, to the sounds of the forest and, vaguely, to the incoherent babbling of Clove and the blonde girl, who Abigail learned was called Glimmer. She also came to realise that her idiotic name reflected her personality as well. Abigail was surprised she had lasted this long.  
>Granted, she had Clove, Cato and Marvel to defend her but still...why bother? She was going to die sooner or later, why prolong the suffering?<br>Abigail – if you'll excuse the pun – 'marvelled' over this for a few minutes before stopping beside the stream where she had last saw Katniss.  
>They spent the night there with Abigail and Cato on guard duty.<br>They didn't talk much. I guess there was no need to.  
>Abigail stared at the stars. She heard the mocking jay's call to one another through the trees as the water rolled down the brook, gently clashing against the rocks.<br>It was peaceful here. Quiet.  
>Abigail hadn't felt so content in all her life. But she knew it wouldn't last long, nothing ever does.<br>While she pondered this, Cato gazed at her. He knew those eyes. He had been racking his brain all night in a desperate attempt to remember where he had met her before. He was certain she lived in his district, as vast as it was, he had seen her. Then suddenly he realised.  
>"The blacksmith." He muttered aloud.<br>"Excuse me?" asked Abigail.  
>"The blacksmith," he repeated, "your father's the blacksmith in Asgard. That's where I know you from. You helped forge the swords for the Games."<br>Abigail cursed under her breath.  
><em>Helped?<em> She thought angrily. _I made those swords with my bare hands! I slaved for weeks while my so-called father sat in that armchair of his, drunk out of his skull!  
><em>"My father is the town's blacksmith, yes, but he doesn't make the swords." Abigail glared at him but Cato only gave her a confused look,  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Abigail sighed, "I mean, he-"  
>"Okay guys, my turn to take watch." interrupted Clove. She appeared out of the night like a wisp of smoke. Even Abigail didn't hear her arrive.<br>Abigail shook herself and quickly got up from where she had been sitting. She briskly began to walk back to where Marvel and Glimmer were sleeping. She couldn't believe she came so close to telling Cato about her father. What had gotten into her? This was about survival not swapping life stories!  
>She punched a tree out of frustration on her way back to camp. As she crawled into her sleeping bag, she examined her hand and saw that it was now red, raw and bleeding a little.<br>She felt her father's voice echo in her head, "_Toughen up, weakling. You'll get much worse than this if you don't learn to control yourself!"  
><em>She still had the scars from all the beatings she took from that monster. If her father taught her anything it was to never show any sign of weakness, never apologise for the things you've done -as that too, was a sign of weakness- and keep your emotions hidden deep from the rest of the world. Except for anger. Anger was how Abigail learned to fight, to protect herself. Anger was the only thing keeping her alive. She wanted to prove to him that she was better than he was. She was stronger, smarter and better than he was.  
>She would not fail. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail woke as a familiar stench filled her nostrils. It was the repulsive smell of burning flesh. A smell she knew from spending most of her life forging swords.  
>She opened her eyes to see flames surrounding their camp, about to swallow them whole. It was almost impossible to see with all of the smoke.<br>She could, however, make out the bodies of her companions, still slumberous on the forest floor.  
>She was about to run when she realised, she had to wake <em>him.<em>  
>She wasn't about to let her only shot of getting out of this god-forsaken place light up like a Christmas tree.<br>Abigail quickly got out of her sleeping bag, grabbed whatever she could and crawled across the ground to Cato's side.  
>She shook Cato fiercely. He woke with a start and she smiled,<br>"Good morning sunshine, time to get up. Unless you want to get barbecued..."  
>Cato sat up and looked around him. His eyes went wide as he scrambled to wake the others.<br>They in turn were woken and were startled by what they saw.

Now they were fighting nature...  
>And nature's a bitch.<br>Abigail has already felt the flames lick at her skin. She had worked with fire all her life, but it still hurt like hell.  
>She stood there and searched the burning trees for an escape route.<br>Instead she saw number 12 running through the forest; well she wouldn't call it running...  
>Katniss was wounded badly and barely made it out of the path of a falling tree.<br>As she disappeared through the fog, Abigail smirked, _now this is getting interesting_.  
>She began running in the same direction as number 12, Cato and the rest following behind.<p>

After several minutes of running, they reached a spot which seemed remotely safer than the burnt down section of the forest, and so they stopped.  
>Thankfully they weren't too far from the stream, which was still teaming with fish.<br>Abigail set the bag that she had taken down and checked its contents. She still had some dried fruit, her spare knife was still there and she also had a small first aid box which she had stolen from Glimmer when she was sleeping.

Abigail gave the group time to catch their breath and as they did so, Clove came storming up to her, "This is your fault!"  
>Her face was bright red and her hair was partly singed from the fire.<br>Abigail grinned, "My dear Clove, I fail to see how this is my fault."  
>"You were the one who told us where to camp, you knew this would happen! You wanted us to die in there!" she bellowed as Cato gripped her arm. "Clove, easy..."<br>She roughly shook his arm off as Abigail stood up, threw her head back and laughed, "Are you really that stupid? Don't you think if I knew that the whole damn forest was going to burn down I wouldn't have come with you? That I wouldn't still be here? That I wouldn't have woken you up? Trust me, if I wanted you dead, you would be."  
>Clove was silent for a moment as she pondered what Abigail has said.<br>She twirled her knife in her hands before pointing it at her and replying, "I don't know what you're up to but I swear, if you cross us-"  
>"Us? What, you think you're a team now?" interrupted Abigail, "That these guys won't kill you the first chance they get? Are you naive enough to think that they care whether you live or die?<br>Abigail walked right up to her and whispered in her ear, "You know, just because you care about him, that you'd die for him. That doesn't mean he'd do the same thing for you."  
>Abigail sneered as Clove froze. Her eyes turned cold but her face had turned redder. "Trust me, he'll gut you the first chance he gets."<br>She took a step back, to admire the effect she had inflicted on Clove. The knife that was in her hand had clattered to the rocks and the look of shock and embarrassment on her face was priceless.  
>Abigail took great enjoyment out of frustrating the girl.<br>The others only stood there in silence, riveted by Abigail's ability to leave Clove speechless.  
>After a while, Marvel spoke up, "So, what do we do now?"<br>"Well, we could kill the girl in that tree over there." announced Abigail. They all turned to see what she was talking about and found a young girl draped over a low hanging tree on the other side of the stream. It wasn't number 12, but still...  
>She looked half dead. Her body was badly burned already. Easy pickings.<br>The uproar amongst the group was addictive. Adrenaline pumped fast through their bodies as they charged at her.  
>Upon hearing the noise they were making, the girl hastily climber further up the tree.<br>Abigail stayed behind, crossing further up the stream, careful not to make as much noise as the others.  
>When she crossed, she snuck closer and closer to the tree and climbed the one just next to the oak the girl was lying on.<br>Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer were gathered around the bottom of the tree, throwing sticks and rocks and basically anything they could find in an attempt to bring her down.  
>Abigail unsheathed her knife and placed it between her teeth whilst she climbed to the edge of one of the branches. She jumped to the tree that the girl was trying desperately to cling on to. She looked at Abigail in horror. "It would probably be best for you to just let go. I'd hate for this to get messy." She was at least 30 feet off the ground; the fall would probably kill her. It was a lot less painful that what they had planned for her. The girl, barely 15 years old, seemed to realise this as she slowly nodded to Abigail, closed her eyes, and let go.<br>Abigail heard a small thud as she hit the earth.  
>A light rain began to fall as Abigail made her way down again. The gang were merely standing there, staring at the girls broken body.<br>"You're such a buzz kill, Abigail." sighed Marvel.  
>Abigail began walking back towards the stream before replying, "You shouldn't play with your food."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later they were trekking back through the forest.  
>Abigail took a moment to glance around her, and found nothing of interest.<br>No sign of movement and the wind was still, almost too still.  
>"C'mon, let's keep moving." She called back to the group.<br>Only then did she notice that something was missing, or rather, _someone_. "Where's Glimmer?"  
>The rest of them stopped and looked at each other. None of them had noticed that she was missing.<p>

Soon the silence of the forest was perforated with the calls for "Glimmer, hey Glimmer!" and "Glimmer, get your butt out here, now!"  
>Abigail sighed and rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Let's just go already, she's probably dead by now."<br>Clove glared and her and Marvel snarled but Cato said nothing.  
>That's when they found her.<br>Her face was barely recognisable, apparently she's been stung by several tracker jackers and neglected to tell anyone.  
>She probably wandered into the woods right after they'd found that girl in the tree.<br>_Stupid girl_.

Abigail knelt down beside her and noticed that her left hand was wound tightly around her bow, and the arrows were slung over her shoulder.  
>Abigail began to remove them and put the quiver over her head and tied it to her chest. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Marvel.<br>"Well she's not exactly using them anymore is she? We could use a few extra weapons here."  
>Marvel stalked off into the clearing as Abigail grabbed as much as she could from Glimmer's bag:<br>a knife, a bottle of water, matches, a needle and some thread.  
>Now these could come in handy.<p>

As Abigail stood up she heard Marvel shout, "I found her, I found her!"  
>They all ran to him in excitement and when they got there, saw him scramble to pick up a javelin shaped piece of metal from his backpack.<br>He aimed at the girl as Cato and Clove jeered and roared in anticipation of their next kill.  
>They were barbarians, gods amongst men in these woods...and this is what made them feel alive.<br>This was the jolt of electricity running through their veins like wildfire.  
>This is what kept them going.<br>The hunt.

The javelin flew through the air and pierced the heart of a little girl, and it wasn't 12.  
>It was the girl that had barely been noticed by the careers.<br>Rue, District 11.  
>Abigail was the first to react, she saw Katniss from a mile away and knew that she was about to act.<br>She dived out of the way and hid behind a large pile of rocks, Cato and Clove followed suit and stayed behind her.  
>Marvel, however, was not so lucky. Instead, he stood there, like a complete fool and he paid for his mistake with an arrow through his chest.<br>Blood began to pour from the wound like a river, as he collapsed to the floor.  
><em>That'll teach him.<br>_"Two down." muttered Abigail, as a small smile played on her lips.  
>"What are you smiling at?" demanded Clove, a serious expression on her face.<p>

Abigail laughed, adrenaline soared through her body.  
>"Am I the only one having fun around here?"<em><br>_

**Note: I know this is a really short one but I haven't had the time to finish it yet. I'll try to add more soon, I promise!**


End file.
